


Midnight Madness

by Thighkyuu



Category: Mystic Messenger, mysme - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Seven and Reader out on a date in the back of a truck, filled with pillows and blankets, stargazing and telling bad jokes





	Midnight Madness

   It had been a spontaneous idea, something to get his mind of work and your mind off everything that happened in the past year. Both of your lives had been a whirlwind since you first appeared in the messenger, and he wanted to give you both a proper break. Sure, you had been on relaxing dates - spa days, watching Netflix and throwing popcorn at each other, taking walks around random parks and dog-spotting, getting ice cream - but the two of you had never really gotten  _away_  from it all.

   So one day, while you were out grabbing dinner for the two of you, he started throwing pillows, blankets, and snacks into the only pickup truck (the only truck as all, really) he owned. He rarely used it, as he preferred sports cars, but he did have it just in case he needed to move anything large or awkward. By the time you returned with dinner, he’d gotten the whole thing ready, and was fully prepared to surprise you with his genius. He’d waited until after the two of you ate, even waiting until you both changed into pajamas, before telling you he had a surprise for you.

    It was late by then, closing on ten at night, and you were tired despite usually being a night owl. He hadn’t been deterred when you raised an eyebrow, your tired eyes asking for you why he was so giddy, asking what was going on. He’d said only “It’s a secret!” and grinned at you before asking if you were willing to indulge him.

“Of course, Saeyoung,” you’d said, and he’d watched a grin spread across your face, “how can I say no to that infectious grin?” So the two of you piled into his truck, and he’d started driving, not saying where he was going. He heard the growing confusion in your voice, and assured you that you would love this surprise. At least, he hoped you would.

    Your confusion had only grown as he’d pulled the truck off the road and parked it on the top of a hill, unaware that this was a hill he’d checked and triple checked the safety of seven times, a hill he’d handpicked for this exact mission.

    You got out of the truck as he did, and watched as he pulled an excessive amount of pillows and blankets out of the backseat, grinning wildly at you as he did, and throwing them in the bed of the truck. You rested your arms on the sides of the bed of the truck, watching as he arranged each pillow and blanket with care.

“What’s all this,” you asked quietly, and he looked over at you, some of his wild red hair falling into his eyes.

“We’ve been so busy, so consumed with everything in the past year, I figured we both deserved to really get away from it all.” A soft grin spread across your face, and you shook your head slightly.

“You’re far too good to me, Saeyoung.” The two of you climbed into the truck, laying side by side and gazing up at the stars above. The world around you was still except for the noise of crickets nearby, and time seemed to have stopped for you both. You sat in silence for a while, content with just each other’s company, but soon enough, Saeyoung began to make jokes. Not that you were complaining, you needed the laughs.

“Hey, Y/N, what’s a spaceman’s favourite candy bar?” You could practically feel the shit-eating grin on his face as you raised an eyebrow, turning your head slightly. “A marsbar.” You groaned, chuckling at the stupidity of the joke. The two of you went back and forth for a while, before you finally got determined to win out.

“What do aliens on the metric system say?” You fired back, determined to have the worst joke of the evening. “Take me to your liter.” Saeyoung curled up with laughter.

“That… that’s fucking  _terrible,_  Y/N!”

“I know,” You giggled, satisfied in your victory. “Hey,” you said as your laughter died down, reaching out and grabbing Saeyoung’s hand, “thank you.”

“Anything for you, babe.” He squeezed your hand, and you snuggled closer to him. “I love you,” He muttered, kissing your cheek lightly.

“I love you too,” you whispered, closing your eyes. You could swear the stars shone a little brighter that night, and the thought made you smile.


End file.
